


Our what if - Jidal.

by kimseonhodimples



Category: Kdrama - Fandom, Korean Drama, Start-Up (Korea TV), StartUp (TV), han jipyeong - Fandom, han jipyeong and seo dalmi, jidal - Fandom, seo dalmi - Fandom, start up kdrama
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Kdrama, One-Shot, au korean drama, love fanfiction, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimseonhodimples/pseuds/kimseonhodimples
Summary: Collections of one-shots about Han Jipyeong and Seo Dalmi. The couple who had a lot of "What if?" but never actually happened.
Relationships: Han Jipyeong Start Up, Han Jipyeong/Seo Dalmi, han jipyeong - Relationship, han jipyeong and seo dalmi - Relationship, jidal - Relationship, kdrama - Relationship, seo dalmi - Relationship, start up - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Our what if - Jidal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, english is not my first language, so I'm sorry if anything sounds wrong or difficult to understand! Hope you guys liked. This is for my 1% stans <3

The Last Letter

Work life was going well, my mind it's always occupied with stuff related to my work, it's so much that sometimes I even forgot that I'm married for almost six years, or that my birthday is coming tomorrow. Everything is so rushed that I don't allow myself to think about such basic thing, no that my marriage is something to be called "foolish", I just don't worry too much, the person with me is always helping me.

I read the last message in the screen of my computer, saying my birthday party would be in a fancy restaurant, with all my friends and family. I wondered if he would be there. It's been quite a while since I talked to him, he's away in some work trip, and even if he was here, I don't think we would talk so much. After some time, we stopped seeing each other, he only comes to visit grandma, and sends me happy birthday wishes every year. I think it's funny, we used to spend so much time writing and talking to each other. _Nevermind._

"Dalmi, I'm going, okay?" I heard someone saying that, but I was so focused in my thoughts that didn't even care to see who talked, and just nodded. 

After spending more time working, I decided It's time to go home. 

**_Home_ **

  
I'm in the bed alone, again. My husband is working in a project to the company, and I believe he is going to work all night. I admire that of him, he work with so much passion. 

_I can't sleep_. I thought myself. It's better to make some tea. 

  
"Honey, do you want some tea?" I knocked in the door and asked with a calming voice, with he's answer being no, and was going to work till late.

Okay, so I'm just going to make tea for myself. 

Making hot cammomile tea, and putting a little bit of sugar. It's late in the night, but I'm still wanting to talk to my grandma. I called her, but she dind't answered, so I leaved a message saying I missed her and thanking her for the party tomorrow. 

Again in my room, I sat in the bed and my eyes instantly looked at my wardrobe thinking about a box with letters that I kept hided. I think it's not a bad idea to read it, again, I need to sleep, so reading about past memories it's a good medicine. Looking for the box, I laughed silently, felting like the Dalmi of fifteen years again, reading love letters of her mysterious friend and wondering when is going to met him. 

_There It is._ I grabbed the box, and making my way to the bed, I started to read some of the letters. _It's 23:10, anyway_. Reading this memories, every word puted with so much caring, I started to remember the feeling that I had for more than 15 years, I remembered why I used to love this so much. _He was such a dream_ , I whispered to myself. I miss him.

Oh god, I do miss him. I miss talking to him, hearing his voice, hearing his good advices, I miss the way he always takes care of me. _Is that qualified as cheating on my husband?_ I quietly laughed at my thought, of course not. Putting the letters in the box again, I started to feel like going to sleeping.

_**Next Day - The birthday party.** _

I still don't know what I'm supposed to wear, maybe a fancy dress? I don't know. 

"Honey, what do you think I should wear?" I asked him, he was already putting a black suit. 

"I don't know, but you look good in everything!" He smiled, and I smiled back. 

I grabbed some red dress, then putting red lipstick and a sweet parfum. High heels, and no jewelry. 

"Aren't you going to put the necklace I gave to you?" He had gave me a necklace, but It dind't suitted me. It was my birthday gift so I said nothing. 

I smiled to him, "I think the dress is better this way, are you going to be sad?" 

He just said no, and we made our way to the car. In the car, a calming music kept me feeling away. _I am thinking of him again._ I don't know what's going with me, maybe I just miss him as a friend? Because I don't speak with him for awhile, and for the first time in years, he hadn't sent me a birthday text. I wondered if he was going to the party, or if he would remember me. I think I'm being selfish. 

Already in the party, I was talking to all my friends, watching my grandma having fun with my mom and my sister, I felted very happy, but something was missing. _Is he coming? I want to see him._

"Is everyone here?" I asked to the big group in the restaurant tauble. 

My grandma listened to my voice and touched my hand, _"I think we know who's missing."_

"Do you think he will come?" I asked this with a lot of hope, I think everyone could feel this. I'm starting to feel guilty. 

She said that the last time she talked with him, he was in a work trip, and said he would see if he could come. 

"I understand." 

After the birthday cake, everyone was already going to their homes, so I started to make my way as well. Already halfway home I saw my purse wasn't with me.

"Are you with my purse?" 

"No, but we can go back there. I think the restaurant must have kept in case someone came back."

"Okay."

Coming back to the restaurant, I remembered my thoughts the first ride to here, and felt like a fool. He didn't showed up, he didn't sented me a text wishing happy birthday, he did nothing. 

"I think I'm being selfish" I spoke out loud, oh. 

"What?" He looked at me with a curious face. 

"Oh, nothing." I fake smiled. Reaching the restaurant and quickly said "We are here, I'll be back in a minute."

He nodded. And with fast steps was already in the restaurant, waiting for the recepniost bring me back my purse. 

_"Are you looking for this?" His voice. It's his voice._

I looked at him. I don't why but my heart started to go fast, so fast I was being anxious. _He was here._

"Oh. You are here." He handed me the purse and smiled. 

"I'm sorry for being so late." I laughed, it is too late. "I think you need to go home, so I'll just give you my gift."

"No!" What did I just said? His face was curious too, I said that with so much solidity. "I mean, you must be tired from your work trip and you still came. Why don't we go eat something?"

He smiled. 

"I don't think It's a good idea. You need to go home with your husband, Dalmi." 

"I don't think he will mind." Am I really doing this?

"Please, I just don't want you to have a missing trip. It's just a snack." I smiled and he finally agreed. 

Before we leaved the restaurant, I said I needed to go to the restroom. I need to go quick, because the restaurant it's already closing. As soon as he couldn't see me, I sented a message to Dosan saying I've met with a friend wanted to talk with her for a time, and he just answered okay. 

Leaving the restaurant, I looked if my husband car was still able to be seen. _It feels so much like cheating, and I don't even know why I'm doing this. I miss him that badly?_

"Dalmi?" I heard him calling me. I looked at him. 

"Do you want to eat some noodles? I've been missing eating that. And It's my birthday!" He laughed and we walked to a close noodles restaurant that was still opened. While walking with him I remebered the times we eated noodles together, especifically one time, and for some reason, I made a long breath be heard. He said nothing, but the minute I started looking at him, he smiled. 

"You are being very different today." 

"Why do you think that?"

"You almost never look at me." He said simply, "I mean, not that much."

I just nodded. I didn't want to gave a explanation to my actions, even I was feeling a little ridiculous. I feel like I’m doing something bad, but that I need so much to do. 

While waiting the noodles to come, we talked about his work trips, and how he was handled everything. We also talked about my familly, especially my grandma, laughing so much that I didn't even see the time running. When the noodles arrived, he quickly started to mix my noodles. _Oh, this is so wrong. It's so wrong the way I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach._

"I didn't gave you my gift yet." He was looking at the food in the table, while I looked at him with my heart almost falling of my mouth. 

"You don't need to give me a gift, you know that." 

"It's just something I had for a long time. I feel like giving It to you." Then I saw a black box, like a jewery box, and a letter. 

_Oh, no. A letter._

I was so silently, just waiting for him to talk. 

"I just think it was always yours, so what was the point in keeping it?" He was talking so soft, and so relaxed. Still he looked embaressed. "Also, I don't know if this is right to do, because of your situation. Please, don't feel offended, it's from quite a longe time ago."

"Jipyeong... I'm thankful for all the things you do for me." I reached his hands and touched them. _I don't think this is right to do._

Touching hands, looking at each other, eating noodles, while a letter is waiting to be read. I took the letter and the little black box. He said to me not to read in front of him. Finishing eating, we walked and talked for a little, then he gave me a ride home. 

"He doesn't know I was with you." 

"This night feels like I'm doing a sin." That almost hurted, but he was right. 

"I missed you." 

"Oh."

**_Opening the gifts_ **

In my bathroom, while I was supposed to be taking a shower, I opened the black box. A beautiful pair of earrings, just like the ones I like. I smiled e putted the earrings on, just to look how it would look in my ears. It looked very good. Putting the earrings in the box again, I reached the letter. It was already 02:19, so my husband was sleeping. I took the letter and putted in the sink, away from the water. 

Took a quick shower, and dressed my pajamas. I again putted my hands in the letter and made my way to the living room, I satted in a big chair and lighted up the abajur. Opening the letter, I felted like a teenager again.

_"Dalmi._

  
_I know It's too late the delivery of this letter, but I just have a lot going on in my mind. I'm sorry for lying to you, I never expected our history to come this far. I know we live separeted lives now, but I just have so many things to say to you. You, I can't stop thinking about you. You're living in my mind, I'm loving you, loving you alone. I should've fighted for you with more passion, I should've told you who I was. I have so many regrets._

_You're married, and I have dated other people, but I never felted the way I feel about you. You're married for two years already, and I'm writing this. I'm such a stupid man. I coulnd't make you love me, and now I have to write those things to stop feeling like coming to your house and saying you are with the wrong person. I'm sorry to say that. Dalmi, the moments we spented together, working or just talking silly things, are the most happy memories going on in my mind. When you smile, I feel like smiling. I feel so weak to say I didn't get over you._

_To me, you were always a hard working woman, I didn't only fell for you because of our backstory, but for the person you have became. You give me inspiration for search for new things, for work with a soul that is always wanting to learn, try new things. You're always the inspiration in my mind._

_This will probably never be delivered, so I feel free to say you will always be in my mind, you will always be the first that I ever loved. You will always be the first. I feel like I have the right to say: I will always be your first love, too._

_Loving you is not hard, it's the easiest thing a person can feel. Falling in love with you will always feels like me being a teenager again. You will be always my best memory._

_The man who never actually had a chance._

_Han Jipyeong."_

I felt tears coming, and coming.


End file.
